Is This What Love Feels Like?
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: June...July...August... Time is passing since the war. Ron had cheated on Hermione a few months back and Hermione has made a new friend, but who is it? A Dramione Fanfic.
1. You Need To Finish Your Education

_**~Chapter 1- You Need To Finish Your Education~**_

_Hogwarts School _

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Miss. Hermione Granger_

_The Furthest Bedroom_

_275 Woolchip Road_

_London, United Kingdom_

_Dear Miss. Granger_

_All seventh years from the previous year are required to arrive back at schol on September 1st of this year to complete your education. _

_The required book list is enclosed._

_Signed_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione Granger had read this letter what seemed like a million times. She was going back to school.

This was probably the first time she didn't want to go to that school.

The school was full of horrible memories, so horrible she didn't even want to think about them.

Ron Weasley was one of those horrble memories.

Ron was her boyfriend up until a few months ago, before she had seen him snogging Pansy Parkinson. She was crushed, crushed to pieces.

That was when she dumped him.

Draco Malfoy had been the one to comfort her in that situation, which made Hermione feel like a bitch now as Draco had been Pansy's boyfriend.

Occasionally Hermione would mutter under her breath 'I hope you get parkinsons Pansy,' and then regret it afterwards- it's not her fault, she's nice to everyone.

Hermione pulled out two extra letters. She choose to read the smaller one first:

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_Several members of the staff have said you as second headgirl this year, we have made it that there are two headgirls and two headboys. There are two wings, eighth year heads and seventh year heads._

_The eighth year headboy will be announced at the ceremony, along with the seventh years, yourself and the sorting._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

Great, now she needed to attend, curse her goody-two-shoes behaviour.

She owled Draco her news. Harry and Ron had gone out of contact when Ron cheated on her, she lost contact with Harry because he knew the whole time.

_Draco,_

_Have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts yet?_

_What do you think of that? I personally, between you and me, don't want to go back to the school, Ron's there and so is Parkinson, but I have to go because they elected me as eighth year headgirl, yes their bringing back the heads._

_I wonder who the headboy is. Whoever it is, I'll have to share a wing with them for the entire year. I'll probably cope, I managed to keep up with... Potter and Weasley most of my life._

_Hermione_

She looked over her letter. Yes, it seemed alright, so she tied the letter to Ham's leg. Ham was the owl Draco had gotten her as a cheer-up present, along with a necklace and earrings.

Ham soared out of the window. Hermione feel backwards onto the bed and feel asleep.


	2. Get These Damn Thoughts Out Of My Head

_**~Chapter 2- Get These Damn Thoughts Out Of My Head~**_

'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit,' Draco Malfoy thought to himself. He had been having thoughts that he would not dream he would have... actually he probably would have.. just in a different way.

If you had told him when he was eleven that he would be Hermione Granger's bestfriend, he would have sent you off to a mental institution.

Just then, an owl soared in through the window that he recognized as Ham. He hated that name and named him Hamilton, but Hermione had to go ahead and change a name completely respectable to completely stupid.

He read her letter, and was happy to find out she was headgirl, as he had become headboy.

He grabbed a quill and parchment and started writing:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am headboy this year, I got my letter this morning._

_Finally calling them Potter and Weasley? Maybe you should call them Potty and Weaselbee, take a leaf out of my book._

_Love__ From Draco_

Oh god, he had written love, he needed to scratch that out incase she though he was tring to get to friendly.

He gave Ham some owl food (he didn't know the proper name) and then tied the letter to him.

He really had to stop this, thinkking about Hermione day-in-day-out, he knew she was acomplished at Legimens, and he never knew when she would use that advantage.

But she was beautiful, smart, funny... wait what?

When he was younger he guessed that when she punched him he suffered permanent brain damage, but now he knew that wasn't it.

'Why can't I just get these damn thoughts out of my mind?' Draco thought to himself. Wow, he did that a lot.

Then there was the problem of going back to school. Yes Parkinson was there, but almost everyone was convinced that he was a deatheater now and that he would curse Hermione at any minute.

He wasn't like that.

If he had been his old self he would have killed Hermione, but then again, if he had been his old self he would be her bestfriend in the first place.

He read over his letter for her and added a P.S:

_When did you get my home address?_

Yes, arse-y but that was Draco Malfoy, a big fat arse.


	3. Why Can't These Trips Be Any Longer?

_**~Chapter 3- Why Can't These Trips Be Any Longer?~**_

Hermione stepped out of the car. Her dad had driven her to Kings Cross station.

She walked towards Platform 9 and 10 before an owl landed on her shoulder.

"Ham!" she snapped, causing the owl and several other people nearby jump.

"Sorry, I forget," she said.

She saw a letter. Upon it was the Malfoy family crest on one corner and the Black family crest on the other.

She opened to letter to find, to her relief, that he was eighth year headboy. Atleast she didn't have to deal with Smith or Jones becoming headboy. Now that, would be horrible.

She stepped onto the train and wlked towards the Head department. It was right at the front and bigger than all the other compartments. On the door was a sign that read: Eighth Year Heads.

Inside the compartment proved it was even bigger on the inside. It had two bathrooms at either side of the compartment, there was a table in the middle of the room that was attached to the floor.. There were pictures of previous headboys and headgirls all over the place. There was also an enchanted bookshelf. This enchanted bookshelf had every book in the world and all you had to do was think of the book you wanted to reaad, and it would appear in the front of the bookshelf.

She had just sat down in the seat, overwealmed with how nice the compartment looked, when the door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Hi," he said to her.

Hermione said, "Hi,"

"Nice compartment, isn't it?" he said.

"I guess," she said.

They sat in awkward silence for 10 minutes before Draco finally sarted the conversation again.

"Shame we can't bring any laptops or anything to Hogwarts," he said.

"Yeah.. wait, when did you start caring about laptops?" she asked him.

"When we became friends I decided to find out about hat all of this stuff was about," he responded. This was a lie. Actually, he bought one when he found out she was muggle-born, just to impress her, but he didn't say that.

"It's kind of weird, coming back here, in nineteen days, I'm nineteen. Probably the oldest student at Hogwarts." she said.

"I don't get how that works, you didn't get a letter until you are actually turned eleven, but with Potter, he got his letter on his eleventh birthday, but they had been searching for him for a while before that. I bet they couldn't _wait_ to get _Potter,_" he said.

That was the last of that conversatio, before the train stopped.

Why can't these trips be any longer?

The sorting was as boring as usual, but this time Draco and Hermioe had to sit next to eachother. To Draco this was a great excuse to. He couldn't tell anyone this.

After the sorting, Draco and Hermione were asked to stay behind so that they could find out where the commonroom is.

The common room was a decent distance from the Gryfindor tower and the Slytherin dungeons.

"You may choose your password, and don't tell anyone unless it is the Headmistress," Proffessor Slughorn said to them.

Draco told Hermione what he thought the password should be.

"Dramione,"

"Dramione? No fair, your name gets to be first, what about Heraco?"

"No, that sounds stupid, Dramione sounds better,"

So they agreed on Dramione.

Draco like to think of it as if they agreed on _3 Dramione 3._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. IS IT GOOD/BAD?**_

_**TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS SECTION BELOW!**_

**V**


End file.
